Ghostly Week
by Nature9000
Summary: Lilly and a new friend are turned into ghostly figures and must wait for their one true love to turn them back. Unfortunately the three names that appear on Lilly's list are not who she wants, but what is that hidden name? She has a week before she dies.
1. Turn to Ghosts

Ghostly Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or that other show, ICarly.

A/N: Don't freak out, you heard it; this is a slight crossover with iCarly. I say slight, meaning that my focus is mostly on Hannah Montana, hence the categorization. Someone wanted me to write an iCarly fic but there's one problem. I only just started to watch it and I'm not a _major_ fan of the show. So rather than write a whole different deal with that, I decided to put it in a crossover.

A/N: This was originally intended to be a oneshot, but given the length of my idea, it's going to be slightly more than one chapter. I assume underneath 10 chapters, just enough to fall under what I call a "Quickie." This also means that most chapters will be posted in one day since quickies fall under the same categories as oneshots, twoshots, etc. They may or may not be posted in one day, given the mood I am in at the time.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Turn To Ghosts)

Lilly walked down the streets, she was bored and all her friends were busy. Miley was off doing something Hannah related and Lilly wasn't able to go, and Oliver was stuck in detention. Lilly looked ahead and saw a blond haired girl with curly hair walking in her direction. "Hey you, aren't you Sam from that webcast?" Lilly asked. The girl stopped and looked at Lilly.

"Yeah, that's the name. Who are you?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm Lilly Truscott, I watch iCarly a lot."

"Well it's always good to know that someone watches our show." Lilly nodded and crossed her arms.

"What brings you around here?"

"Carly wants me to check out this dumb forest for a webcast; it's supposed to be 'shrouded in mystery' or something. I didn't think it was necessary but she and Freddie got me to go, they should have just sent the moron. Heh, whatever Carly says, goes…"

"She's your best friend, isn't she?"

"Yes and Freddie's a good friend, but he's like her virtual lap dog. It sickens me." Lilly nodded in understanding, she remembered when Oliver liked Hannah Montana. That was him crushing on her best friend. Lilly let out a sigh at the memory, she did get jealous then, she honestly did care for Oliver but he would never know. "You have a best friend who has every guy practically drooling over her?"

"To be honest, yes I do!" Lilly said with a laugh. Sam chuckled and shook her head.

"I tell you, nothing against her, but Carly is probably the main reason I don't get most guys coming to me. Hell, the one that means the most even likes her over me, it is to be expected though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Can I join you by the way? I don't really have anything better to do." Sam shrugged and gestured for Lilly to follow her. "So, why exactly does Carly want you to check this forest out?"

"It's supposed to be enchanted or something, there's supposed to be some lame trial or something about the forest. I think her words was that it was a magical place in which it looks so beautiful and supreme, there's also a bunch of trials it makes those with problems in their hearts face. I don't know. She's the one that believes in all that magical crap, I don't."

"Why didn't you ask her if she'd go with you?"

"She's afraid that she has to many 'problems' and would face one of the forest trials, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. Apparently liking a guy at school that she's not sure if he likes her back is considered a problem in her book, and it isn't like I don't have that issue myself. I don't, I'm just saying that she assumes I do not have that problem."

"You say you don't have that problem, I believe you." Lilly nodded her head and looked ahead as the two came to the forest, it was on the far side of town and it didn't look as dreary as the girls had expected. _"The man that I love doesn't love me in return, that's how I feel,"_ Lilly thought as she stepped into the forest. Immediately she felt something go through her body.

_"Why does he have to like Carly? I know she's my best friend and all, but what the hell does she have that I don't have!"_ Sam thought as she rubbed her hand against a forest tree. _"Well he wouldn't care about me, that's fine because I don't care either!"_ The girls noticed the forest was surprisingly beautiful and serene; it was almost as if they could forget all of their troubles here, but they couldn't.

_"Why the hell does love have to hurt so badly!" _Both girls exclaimed in their heads. At that very moment something shot through them, they were not sure what, but it felt like something clenched their hearts and caused them to stop beating. The girls screamed as they clenched their chests, it felt like a heart attack had come. _"I'm too young to die!"_ Lilly and Sam fell to their knees and gasped for air, both of them wanting to call out for the last person that was on their minds but both not succeeding to make out a single word. They fell to the ground and closed their eyes.

000000000000

Lilly and Sam awoke and looked around them in shock, they were floating on a platform, in midair. "What the hell is this?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Lilly said quietly. Lilly turned around and saw her body lying on the platform. "Oh crap!" Sam turned around and saw her body lying next to Lilly's and had a similar reaction.

"Does this mean we're dead?!"

"No, you're not dead yet," A voice said. Lilly and Sam raised their eyebrows and turned around to see a woman in a long, all white dress. She had brown hair and had a light glow to her body.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sherry and I am an angel."

"So then we are dead."

"You are not dead." Sherry walked over to the two bodies that lay on the platform. "You are merely ghosts for the time being."

"That sounds like _DEAD_ to me! What the hell happened?" Lilly looked down from the platform while Sam yelled in frustration. There was a long ladder that shot toward the ground, she didn't see it touching the ground though.

"We're about a mile off the ground," Sherry said with her arms crossed. Lilly and Sam's eyes widened as they stared at this woman. "You're ghosts for now, until you can pass what this forest does to you."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as she clenched her fists. "I'm not ready for anymore surprises here! Hell, I wasn't ready for death, I don't want to die! What will happen to iCarly, what will happen to Freddie and Carly and Spencer?"

"I'm an angel, I don't know everything, you'd have to ask the man that works above me. I imagine they would all be devastated by the loss."

"I had a heart attack too! I'm not an old woman!"

"Teens can have heart attacks," Lilly said quietly. "It's not entirely common but it isn't uncommon either."

"You didn't have a heart attack," Sherry said with a sigh. She rubbed her forehead in thought. "What happened to you was the forest feeding off of your pain and heartaches. You'll notice that when you arrived in the forest, only one thing had been on your mind the entire time. The forest took that pain and it stopped your heart from going, in turn it took your pain away and you 'died' off."

"So we _are_ dead," Sam said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Let her explain," Lilly said quietly.

"In a week time you will move from being ghosts to angels, in which case you will truly be dead. You have one chance to be revived."

"What is that?"

"I know this will sound corny and cliché, but when your true love finds you, he will reveal his feelings for you and kiss you, that is how you will be awakened." Sam narrowed her eyes and scoffed, Sherry was right, it did sound cliché. "Only, they can't find you on their own, that's why you're in ghost form right now. Ghosts can interact with the real world, you must find this person and lead him to this platform without telling him where you are or what happened to you."

"Great…so we just have to lure some guy to the forest and have them kiss us?" Sam asked as she raised her eyebrow. "I just hope the person isn't someone we don't know."

"You may be surprised by your find." Sherry smirked and the two girls noticed a look on her face that said she knew something they did not. Lilly was about to say something but figured Sherry wouldn't tell her any more than what she wanted them to know. "I have a list of guys that you know, you must bring them to you. If they survive the trials of this forest and they manage to reach you on this platform they could very well be the one. You will only know if they're the one, if you wind up coming back to life."

"Okay, so show us the names." Sherry nodded and handed the girls a list of names. Lilly read hers first and frowned, all the names on her list just couldn't be right. How could her true lover be Lucas, the guy that cheated on her, Matt, the one that stood her up or for all insane reasons that she'd never know, Chad the bully of the school?

"This has to be wrong," Lilly said as she shook her head slowly. "How can these three guys be the one for me?"

"Three, that list can't possibly be wrong. It's those fou-three that you must go fetch."

"You were about to say another number..."

"No, no I wasn't about to say another number, those are the ones you need to find." Sam read her list and her eyebrow begun to twitch slightly. On her list were the names Jonah some guy she dated once before, Jake, Carly's crush, and Jeremy, the guy that sneezed all the times.

"What the hell is with the disgusting 'J' names?" Sam asked with narrow eyes. She glanced at the bottom of her list, there was a blotch that marked out possibly another name.

"I'm not sure, you just have a lot of 'J's in your school I guess," Sherry stated as she crossed her arms.

"Okay and why the heck does Carly's crush appear on this list."

"I'm not the one that makes the lists. You have a week to bring those three guys here and save your life. Please make it interesting, the last person I had to watch over in this similar case didn't even care. They didn't want their life back at all so they sat around and did nothing the entire week before that one became an angel."

"Remind me when all this blows over, I need to hit Carly over the head for sending me to this damn forest…" Sam looked over at Lilly who was staring at the list sadly. Lilly didn't mention it but the one she genuinely wanted and fell head over heels for was not on the list.

"With a list like this I'm surprised Rico of all people didn't show up," Lilly said with a tear that tried to escape her eyes. Sherry took the lists from the girl's hands and smiled.

"Go on now, go get your guy."

"Easy for you to say, I can't even get a man when they all want Carly," Sam said with a chuckle as she found herself transported to the ground along with Lilly. Sherry crossed her arms and smirked, she held out the lists and on Lilly's a fourth name appeared and on Sam's list, the blotch vanished. Two new names were on the list, Sherry was not entirely sure or unsure why the names had been hidden from the girls, but she trusted it would not make any difference.

_"True love will find you when you do not search for them, perhaps that is the case, I am not entirely sure. One of these four men on these lists loves you and will bring you back within a week, until then, keep searching."_

* * *

There is the end of the first part. I hope it's good and you enjoyed the first chapter. I've decided to post it once per day.


	2. The Search Begins

Ghostly Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or that other show, ICarly.

A/N: Don't freak out, you heard it; this is a slight crossover with iCarly. I say slight, meaning that my focus is mostly on Hannah Montana, hence the categorization. Someone wanted me to write an iCarly fic but there's one problem. I only just started to watch it and I'm not a _major_ fan of the show. So rather than write a whole different deal with that, I decided to put it in a crossover. Be warned the iCarly characters might be OOC, they might not be. Since I don't know where the iCarly show is, I'm making Carly, Sam and Freddie live around or in Malibu.

A/N: thoughts in italics and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 2 (The Search Begins)

"Where is Sam, she's missing the webcast today!" Carly exclaimed the next day, Freddie looked up from his laptop and sighed.

"Well maybe she's mad or something, she didn't want to go to that forest and you kind of forced it on her," Freddie responded. "Though it was strange, she wasn't at school today, is it possible that she's sick?"

"I don't know. I called her cell but she never answers."

"I'll tell you what, I'll go look for her. Even though she hates me, I'm sure she'll tell me what is going on right now. It isn't like her to miss a show, do you want to cancel today?"

"We can't. Come over here and join me, you'll have to take Sam's place for today." Freddie nodded and set his camera on the counter. He walked next to Carly and smiled at the camera. "I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Freddie, the 'tech geek' who will be taking over for Sam today."

"Sam, if you're watching, I'm sorry for saying you have to go to that forest." Freddie crossed his arms and looked over at Carly.

"Yeah, and to think that you made her go alone, that's shameful."

"Well you could have gone."

"I offered…she didn't need my help. Now, let's get back to the webcast." Freddie glanced over at the elevator door and hoped that Sam would come out of it, or at least she'd come from the doors, it just wasn't right without her around. He had to admit, Carly wasn't exactly his type and Sam was never the type to be jealous of her best friend. Freddie shook his head in order to shake any thoughts about Sam that he didn't view as proper and went on with the webcast. Carly wrapped it up with another statement toward Sam.

"Wherever you are right now Sam, please answer my phone calls!" Freddie walked over to the camera and turned it off.

"That's a wrap. Keep calling her, I'm sure you'll reach her eventually."

"What about you, I thought you said you were going to try to find her."

"Hmm, I've thought about it, and no. She hates me, she will not listen to a word that I say."

"Sam does _not_ hate you and from the look on your face, neither do you." Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at Carly, she had a wide grin plastered on her face, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're getting at, but don't start assuming anything."

"Freddie, all throughout the show, you were glancing at the door or the stairs every ten seconds!"

"So I was worried about the co-host, what difference does it make?"

"I think it makes a lot of difference."

"Yeah whatever…I'm just going to go by her house and see if I can find her there since you want me to go find her."

"I never said that I wanted you to go find her." Freddie raised his eyebrow when he turned around, he glanced back toward Carly and smirked.

"Really, are you sure? I seem to recall you asking me if I would go find her." Freddie then left the area.

0000000000

"Lilly wasn't at school today, Oliver," Miley said with a worried look. "Do you know where she's at?" Oliver shook his head and groaned, this wasn't like Lilly. She usually called him or something if she was going to be sick or was gone somewhere. She wasn't at her house this morning and Mrs. Truscott stated that Lilly had not returned home. In fact, Mrs. Truscott thought Lilly was with either Oliver or Miley since she had a tendency to stay overnight with them at random.

"I'd say don't get too worried and that she might be fine," Oliver said with a sigh. "I don't really know where she is though."

"You should find her, Oliver!"

"Why should I find her?"

"You love her." Oliver raised his eyebrow and glanced at Miley.

"I never said I did."

"Well you don't have to say it, it's painfully obvious!"

"It is not."

"It is too."

"I would like for you to never mention that again." Oliver crossed his arms and looked over the beach. He glanced back toward Miley, she had a wide grin on her face.

"What is with your grin?"

"Just now you were eyeing the beach for Lilly."

"So I was worried about our best friend, what difference does it make?"

"You seem so much like that guy, Freddie."

"Who?"

"Earlier I was watching iCarly…"

"Oh, that's the show that you and Lilly watch all the time on the internet, heh." Miley blinked and then continued talking.

"Well, Sam is missing from the show, their tech guy, Freddie took over for her. He kept glancing at the door or something, he seemed genuinely worried. I think he likes her."'

"Well that's great, but this affects me how?"

"Oh, and don't try to tell me that _you_ don't watch the show, either." Oliver shrugged, it was true that he did watch iCarly. He watched it because Lilly seemed to enjoy it so much. Oliver stood up from the chair and walked over to Rico's shack.

"Rico man, I think I'll take a hotdog."

"Okay, one hotdog coming right up!" Rico said as he turned around. Oliver looked over and saw Chad sit at one of the stools.

"Hey Oken, where's your girlfriend?" Chad asked with a smirk. Oliver rolled his eyes and then narrowed them.

"If you mean Becca Weller, we broke up a long time ago, I am currently single and flirting with every girl in school, minus my best friends. So who is it that you are referring to as my 'girlfriend' this time?"

"Who else, douche bag? Lilly Truscott, that's the person!"

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend that I've known-"

"Loved…" Oliver let out a growl and crossed his arms.

"She's been my best friend since preschool." Chad shrugged and crossed his arms, he ordered a smoothie and Rico brought it to him as well as handing Oliver his hotdog. Oliver got off of the stool and walked over to Miley, he couldn't bear to be seen with Chad at the moment, since Chad annoyed the hell out of him just now. Rico turned around and started to clean his machine and Chad became fixated on his now floating cup. Soon it turned over and spilled all over the counter, Chad raised his eyebrow as the straw formed words out of the smoothie.

_'True love waits for you in the forest'_

"That is creepy," Chad said quietly, his face then formed a smirk. "If true love is in the forest then I'm going to the forest!"

"Not before you clean this mess up, you're not!" Rico exclaimed as he threw a towel next to Chad. "I make you this smoothie and then you spill it on the table, you will not be getting your money back anytime soon!" Chad scoffed and tossed the towel to the side, it brushed the smoothie and smeared the words. He left and Oliver walked up to the stand. Oliver looked at the spilt drink and raised his eyebrow.

"I'll clean that up for you," Oliver said as he took the towel. "The hotdog was good, so I'll pay you back by cleaning up this mess."

"You don't have to."

"I know. I'm going to do it anyway because I have nothing better to do than listen to Miley talk about girlish things or the possibility of the impossible."

"What is impossible?" Rico asked as Oliver wiped up the smoothie contents.

"Lilly liking me or me liking her, that's what is impossible."

"Well if it's any consolation, I don't think that's entirely impossible." Oliver merely shrugged and wiped off the last of the smoothie contents.

0000000000000

Freddie walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets, he had just got done talking to Sam's mother, it appeared that Sam had never returned home. She even started hounding him about how she thought the two made a cute couple. _"Why the hell is everyone talking like that?"_ Freddie thought with a frown. He looked into the sky and sighed. _"It doesn't matter, wherever you are at Sam, I'm going to find you."_ Sam stood in front of Sam with a frown on her face.

"So he can't see me or hear me," Sam said with a frown. "Though I could change the environment around, it would be good to talk to him I guess." Sam let a single tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek, she brought her hand up to her face and wiped the stray tear away. "What the hell?" Sam looked at Freddie and smirked. "I suppose I can have some fun, I mean at least once this week I should have some fun." Sam walked over to Freddie and flicked him on the forehead.

"Ah! What the hell!" Freddie looked around and rubbed his forehead. "That was way too hard for an acorn or anything and there's no tree anywhere." Sam chuckled and pulled Freddie's shirt over his head. "Ah!"

"Whoa…" Sam stared at Freddie's front with wide eyes. She knew he hit the gym every now and then, he didn't have a six pack or huge muscles but his body was more toned and nicely shaped than she had expected it to be. _"Wow…Freddie's got…I-he-Uh….Okay Sam, don't think like that. He likes Carly and not me, besides I'm a ghost now and there's no way in hell those others can be my one and only…I think…"_ Sam looked away and shot another look at Freddie as he tucked his shirt into his pants, which really didn't help any because it made his form show in more detail. Sam felt the blood rising to her cheeks, she sighed because his name wasn't on the list. _"I wonder what would have happened if he was on the list. Damn it I have to stop this! Chances are he's for Carly anyway. I mean I could admit that over the years I…"_ Sam followed behind Freddie as he walked down the street, tears started to slowly streak her face.

"It's almost as if Sam is nearby, maybe she's trying to tell me something…" Sam stiffened as Freddie stopped and looked around. "I have to find her."

"H-He wants to find me, even after how I treated him over the years…the only reason I did that was because I always…Damn it, I need to find one of those dumb 'J's before I drive myself nuts." Sam crossed her arms and shifted her eyes over when she heard a sneeze. "Oh, and look who just showed up, it's Germy!"

"Hey Jeremy, have you seen Sam anywhere?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms. "Some pretty weird things have been happening lately."

"I haven't seen her," Jeremy said with a sneeze. "I honestly haven't seen her anywhere." Jeremy started to sneeze and Freddie stepped back in one smooth motion while putting his hands up.

"Well if you do see her, let me know. Carly and I need to talk to her, she missed the webcast and uh…Carly missed her." Jeremy nodded and broke out into a sneezing fit.

"That guy _can't_ be my one and only!" Sam said quickly. "I wouldn't be able to get near him much less kiss that guy! Hmm, I still need to alert the guy though. Good thing ghosts can actually move at high speeds." Sam quickly ran around, Jeremy watched as a bunch of leaves and sticks formed words on the ground.

_"Go to the forest to find me, you idiot. Save me, I don't want to die."_

"So that's the homework that I'll need you to pick up for me," Freddie said as he crossed his arms. "You can do that, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Jeremy stated. "I have to go now." Jeremy sneezed and walked off. Freddie raised his eyebrow and started to turn around, Sam grinned but right when he turned completely around the wind blew all the leaves and sticks away from the area.

"No! Crap!" Sam exclaimed as Freddie shrugged and walked off. Sam sighed and shrugged. _"Oh well, it doesn't make any difference, his name wasn't on the list and what am I saying! I _don't_ want his name on the list! I don't…do I?"_

* * *

There's the chapter, it seems both Oliver and Freddie narrowly missed the signs. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chad and Jeremy Fall

Ghostly Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or that other show, ICarly.

A/N: Don't freak out, you heard it; this is a slight crossover with iCarly. I say slight, meaning that my focus is mostly on Hannah Montana, hence the categorization. Someone wanted me to write an iCarly fic but there's one problem. I only just started to watch it and I'm not a _major_ fan of the show. So rather than write a whole different deal with that, I decided to put it in a crossover. Be warned the iCarly characters might be OOC, they might not be. Since I don't know where the iCarly show is, I'm making Carly, Sam and Freddie live around or in Malibu.

A/N: thoughts in italics and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Chad and Jeremy Down)

Chad and Jeremy showed up at the forest in question and walked into it, they looked around and shrugged. "So who are you?" Chad asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked at Jeremy.

"I am Jeremy; you probably haven't met me before."

"I think I saw you on iCarly once. Yeah, when their tech producer left, you replaced them. Heh, you were pathetic."

"Oh give it a rest. I just have a little problem with my sinuses. I'm also looking for my friend, Sam."

"You're looking for Sam from iCarly? I don't honestly think that she would be your friend."

"Oh and why wouldn't she be?" Jeremy sneezed on a bush and Chad rolled his eyes.

"That would be why, obviously."

"Well what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my one true love." Chad smirked and Jeremy cringed.

"As long as it's not Sam then that's fine, she really doesn't go with you or even me. I know someone who really would be good with her; I think she and her tech guy make a good team, don't you?"

"Her tech guy likes that brunette though, what's her name again?" Jeremy raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, the other host of iCarly."

"Yeah, I know _that._"

"Her _name_ is in the webcast name!"

"Uh…that was."

"Carly!"

"Oh, that's her name…"

"Well the tech guy doesn't really like her, I can tell that much." Sam and Lilly appeared behind the two males and Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Then who does the geek like? How would Jeremy know anyway?" Sam asked with a chuckle

"I wouldn't know how to tell you that," Lilly said with a shrug. "I really, _really_ hope Chad isn't the one for me. I think I'd rather die than to have Chad as the one who would love me."

"What about some of those other names on the list?"

"Oh god I don't know…Lucas cheated on me and Matt stood me up once before. I can't believe that one of these three men has to be the one for me. Matt is the lesser of the evils I suppose. Here I thought I knew what I wanted…"

"I thought so too but apparently there are three people who we would never have expected as our soul mates."

"I guess this is the forest test, they're trying to show us something that I guess we've been missing. I never actually had romantic feelings for these people…well, other than the one that cheated on me; I really wanted to see Oliver beat that punk up. Miley told me he did but I would have loved to see it, I suppose if I saw it I would have stopped him." Sam raised her eyebrow and rubbed er chin.

"Who exactly is Oliver?"

"My best friend since preschool, we've literally done everything together. He's funny, cute, handsome…I'm shutting up now."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Does it really matter now?" Sam turned her gaze downward, Lilly was right. It seemed that Oliver was as important to Lilly as Freddie was to her. However, Oliver's name was exempt from Lilly's list and that meant there was nothing destined to be there. Sam looked up to see a tear falling down Lilly's cheek. "I-I'm sure I fell for him, I'm sure that I fell deeply in love with him and now I may never get that chance."

"Nobody said that once you're back to normal that you had to stay with whoever woke you."

"You don't understand, Sam. The one that wakes us is our _soul mate_. That person is the one that is destined to stay with us for the rest of our life. At least I'm sure it's like that. I'm afraid that with my heart, it may just get to the point whereI choose death over one of these three. I can't stand Chad or even Lucas. I don't even know if Matt will stay with me or not."

"Well it looks like Chad isn't going to be the one for you and it seems like Jeremy doesn't see me that way."

"They probably don't have to but they will when it's over."

"Ugh, I can't even imagine dating Germy! I'd rather date a million Freddie's than one Germy!" Lilly smiled and looked over at Sam.

"Who is Freddie?"

"He's our tech guy; I think I told you that. He's a real geek, a dork in his own right. I guess he has his moments where he is, dare I say it, cute. I've known him for some time actually."

"Do you ever think you're falling for him?"

"No!" Lilly shrugged and looked away as Sam blushed furiously. "Besides, I can't like him…"

"Why is that?"

"I'm sure you've seen the webcast, you know how I treat him, and it's more than just on the webcast too. He must hate me for the poor treatment I give him."

"I thought you said he was looking for you earlier."

"Eh, I'm sure Carly's forcing him to look for me. He definitely wouldn't do it on his own free will. If he found me, he surely wouldn't take all the risks that's for sure."

"What risks are there? I thought all they had to do was kiss you."

"There are many treacherous things in the forest," Sherry said as she walked up behind Lilly and Sam. "If the person's bond or connection or love isn't strong enough…they won't make it in the forest. That is to say, if they have a weak will they're done for."

"What?"

"Just watch Jeremy and Chad in this mystical forest." Sam and Lilly looked over and saw the boys walk up to a cliff.

"So, how do we cross this thing?" Chad asked as he rubbed his neck. The cliff looked like it went on for miles and miles.

"I think we have to cross it for Sam. I'm willing to try and get across it for her; after all we should find her and get her back to Carly and Freddie." With that a bridge appeared. The bridge however was wooden and very shaky.

"That is the combined strength of their willpower," Sherry said as she crossed her arms. "Let us hope they are able to make it across safely. They may never be seen again."

"Wait, they could _die_ here?" Lilly asked with wide eyes.

"I mentioned this forest is very dangerous. They might not exactly _die_, but they would come out completely different. They may lose mobility or memory, people will always lose something. That is to say, if they're drive is not strong enough or their goal is far too weak."

"You're an angel of this forest, couldn't you change that?"

"No. I cannot meddle in the affairs of this forest. It's...strange that way. I can't control this forest but I am here to help those who get lost in the forest." Sherry saw as both Jeremy and Chad started to cross the bridge. "What! Those bumbling idiots should not do that! That is a soul bridge…"

"What does that mean?"

"A soul bridge takes the form of whatever will or strength there is for a person and the goal in mind. The stronger someone desires that goal, the more their will is, the better condition that bridge is in. However it is for that one person, it is connected to that person's own self and no others are able to cross another person's bridge." Sherry pointed her hand toward Chad and fired a beam of light toward him.

"What did you just do."

"I made him realize the girl he's searching for is Lilly Truscott."

"You did what!" Chad stopped walking and saw Jeremy stop halfway, he looked ahead and sighed.

"Lilly is beyond this point," Chad said quietly. "What will I be doing if I find her? She can't possibly be my one true love, but what the hell I'll save her anyway." A second bridge appeared next to Jeremy's bridge, only it was in worse shape than the other.

"His goal is weak in heart," Sherry said quietly.

"Saving me is not something that would be weak, is it?" Lilly narrowed her eyes and Sherry let out a sigh.

"Just watch and learn." Chad made his way onto the very shaky bridge and chuckled.

"I'd love to see Oliver's face when he realizes I saved Lilly from whatever is keeping her here. Hmm, I wonder if I should kiss her, maybe that will get Oliver all messed up. It sounds even more fun than beating him up, though that does sound pretty fun, too bad I think he could beat me up if he tried."

"You know he could!" Lilly shouted as she shook his fist. Sherry glanced over at Lilly and raised her eyebrow. Chad took another step on the bridge and his foot went into the ground.

"Ah what the hell is going on here!" Chad groaned as his other foot shot into the boards. He grabbed the ropes of the bridge and groaned as he struggled to pull himself up. "Why is this happening? It's like gravity is pulling me down! No!" Soon the ropes split in two and Chad fell through the bridge and down the cliff. "Crap!" Lilly gasped as she heard a thud at the bottom of the cliff, she ran over and looked down but saw nothing.

"Do not worry, he is not dead," Sherry said as she walked over to Lilly and placed her hand on her shoulder. "He however, will now be paralyzed and his muscles will atrophy, that is his punishment."

"H-Hey, what's happening to Jeremy?" Sam asked with wide eyes. Everyone looked over at Jeremy to see him kneeling on the ground in sadness and despair.

"The same thing that happened to you two," Sherry said quietly. "He's letting the despair in his heart overwhelm him, I suppose the thing that's been on his thoughts ever since he's entered this forest was his illness. That means that has taken over his heart, he will be like you girls." Sam wrinkled her nose and sighed.

"I hope that doesn't mean he has a week for his one true love to wake him up."

"No, it will be much different for him." Sherry stepped over the cliff and a white path appeared over the cliff, Lilly and Sam followed her to the other side. "He wasn't overcome with lovesick feelings, depression and anxiety over the one that he cares for. He is overcome by his sadness of the illness he has, I'm guessing for him the forest will send some other tests for him, probably something related to sneezing." Sam stifled a laugh and Sherry gave her a reprimanding look. "The things this forest concocts is _not_ laughable. I do hope you realize that, given the situation you are in."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I know it's not funny. Will we have to have him follow us around?"

"No. Since I'm already dealing with you two, I can have another angel deal with him."

"Okay then, not that I don't want him to join us or anything."

"On to another subject, it appears Chad and Jeremy are _not_ your soul mates. It's time to lead the others here." Lilly thought for a second and then chuckled lightly.

"If the punishments of the forest have to do with a person's personality, I wonder what Lucas would lose...I know I should think like that, I'm still hurt and a little upset over him."

"That's understandable, Lilly."

* * *

Well there's the chapter and it looks like Chad and Jeremy aren't the ones. Can I get thee cheers for that, hah. Well I hope you liked it! Stick around for the next chapter.


	4. More Signs

Ghostly Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or that other show, ICarly.

A/N: Don't freak out, you heard it; this is a slight crossover with iCarly. I say slight, meaning that my focus is mostly on Hannah Montana, hence the categorization. Someone wanted me to write an iCarly fic but there's one problem. I only just started to watch it and I'm not a _major_ fan of the show. So rather than write a whole different deal with that, I decided to put it in a crossover. Be warned the iCarly characters might be OOC, they might not be. Since I don't know where the iCarly show is, I'm making Carly, Sam and Freddie live around or in Malibu.

A/N: thoughts in italics and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 4 (More Signs)

With the next day, there was six remaining days before Lilly and Sam would turn into Angels and become permanently dead. Lilly was really wishing that Oliver could be her soul mate but it didn't seem like that would ever be the case. Oliver was wandering around the skate park in frustration. "Where is she? She couldn't have disappeared without a trace!"

"Oken!" A voice exclaimed. Oliver turned around and raised his eyebrow when he saw a skinny looking Chad sitting in a wheelchair.

"What the hell happened to you?" Oliver walked over to Chad and frowned.

"I'm not sure completely, all I know is one minute I was buff and the next I was skinny and paralyzed. I guess you can hit me all you want now."

"No. I won't hit a paralyzed person, plus I can't hit you, it wouldn't be right. Even though you did some pretty dumb stuff that made you a jackass for most of your life and I should probably beat you up anyway…I have no reason to do so, chances are more likely that I would beat up Lucas because that dude I have more reason to do so."

"So what are you doing? Are you still looking for that Lilly girl?"

"Is there any reason why I would _not_ be looking for her right now?"

"Do you like her?"

"No."

"That was rather abrupt…"

_"No I don't like her, but I may very well be in love with her."_ Oliver crossed his arms and smirked. "You have no business asking me such questions. I will tell you this though, I'm going to find her and I'm not going to stop searching until I find her."

"What if she just ran away and she doesn't want to be found?" Oliver frowned and started to walk away; he stopped and turned his head slightly back toward Chad.

"I don't really give a damn if she wants to be found or not, I am going to find her. What happens afterwards is her decision but I won't allow her to disappear from my life without me knowing the reason."

"That's noble of you, but how are you going to find her in the first place?" Oliver crossed his arms and his face hardened as he looked to the ground in thought.

"I don't know...I honestly don't know how I'm going to find her at all." Oliver walked away and ran into none other than Matt, the guy that stood Lilly up like she was nothing but trash. "Matt, how are you today?" Oliver clenched his teeth and Matt looked over at Oliver and shrugged.

"Not bad, though I could be better," Matt responded. Oliver had his back to the skate ramp and Matt was facing it, on the skate ramp words were being written. Matt raised his eyebrow and watched in silence as the words were written.

_"Hurry to the forest, I'm there and I need you to save me. I only have a few days to live."_

"Well Oliver, I'm going to run," Matt said with a grin. Oliver raised his eyebrow and shrugged as Matt walked away from the skate park.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked himself. He shrugged and walked away; Lilly stood next to the skate ramp and started shouting, even though it was useless.

"Damn, Oliver missed it!" Lilly said quickly. She clenched her fists tightly and crossed her arms. "I know it's hopeless but I want to see him at least try…though I really don't want him to get hurt. I know that if he's not the soul mate, he'll be the one to get badly injured, I'm sure of it." Lilly looked over at Chad who was sitting alone in the wheelchair, she frowned as he grabbed the wheels and started to roll away from the area.

0000000000

"This is all Carly's fault," Sam said as she crossed her arms. "If she didn't ask me to go to that damn forest, none of this would have happened!" Sam walked around Carly's house and sighed. "There isn't really anything to complain about though, since complaining doesn't work anyway." Sam noticed Jake and Freddie actually having a conversation; she raised her eyebrow and chuckled. "Well that is a sight I never thought I'd see in a million years, I wonder what they're talking about. Well it'd be rude to eavesdrop, but I'm a ghost, what does it matter?" Sam walked toward Freddie, she eyed him particularly. She yearned for him to go to the forest and try to wake her, but she feared him getting hurt. "Yeah, I doubt Carly needs to lose another friend because of my selfishness.

"You seem a little out of it lately," Jake said as he crossed his arms. Freddie looked to him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," Freddie stated. "I have no reason to hate you or anything like I used to do."

"I guess…So are you still looking for Sam? Have you found her yet?"

"I'm still looking and no, I have not found her just yet. I really want to see her again, so does Carly. Plus, if I ever see her again, there's something…"

_"What? Finish your sentence Freddie!"_ Sam screamed in her head. _"Finish it techno geek!"_

"What is there that you need to do?"

"Uh...nothing, I'm just thinking out loud."

_"No! You're a big and stupid idiot!"_ Sam walked over to Freddie and grabbed his underwear. _"One wedgie from good old Sam coming right up!"_ Sam pulled tightly on Freddie's underpants until he screamed.

"Crap that hurts! Damn it! Ah crap!" Sam quickly gasped and let loose of the underwear, on any normal occasion she would have just laughed it off but that was all teasing because she may have liked him. Now it was different, she didn't want to see him in complete pain, she didn't want to see him hurt in any way.

"Freddie, are you okay man?" Jake asked with wide eyes. Sam looked down and saw numerous pebbles, she grinned and swiftly spelled a phrase.

"_Go to the forest, you'll find me there!"_

"Damn, yeah, I'm fine," Freddie said with a groan. "I'm going to go now."

"No wait!" Sam said quickly. Of course it was no use, Freddie didn't hear her and was already gone, and chances are he would have turned to look at the rocks. Now it was Jake that was staring at the rocks, he shrugged and walked off, his feet dragging through the rocks. Sam stared back at Jake, she often wondered what it was that Carly saw in him, she always thought Jake had too much of a narcissistic personality. _"Yeah, that boy is definitely vain, no hope whatsoever for that poor kid. So why the hell is he on the list as a potential soul mate and why the hell couldn't this be easy? It never is easy finding your soul mate."_

"Most people never find their soul mate," Sherry said as she appeared next to Sam. Sam jumped up in surprise and glared at Sherry. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You know, most people don't find their soul mate, their soul mate finds them."

"Yeah, that's kind of what's happening here."

"Oh, and I did you a favor, I went to both Jonah and Lucas and told them where to find you and Lilly."

"You did what!" Sam's eyes were wide, she knew Lilly wasn't thrilled so much about Lucas and she herself wasn't fond of Jonah.

"I thought you'd be happy, I saved you two some time."

"Yeah, I'm happy about it…I guess." Sam looked over in the direction that Freddie walked away and frowned. Sherry saw this and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I know how you must feel right now."

"How can you know anything?"

"I'm an angel, I can sort of tell what people are thinking and feeling."

"Then what am I thinking right now, what am I feeling?"

"Even more of a broken heart than when you first started. You're fearful as well, Lilly is too. I promise you though, it will all work out I the end."

"That could go either way, by working out in the end it could mean we either die and become peaceful angels or we live. I really would like to see how it can possibly wind up good; you don't even have any good news."

"I do, but I can't tell you anything."

"Well then you have no good news."

"Well I wish I did have some good news for you then. It appears that since I have none, you may have to figure this out all on your own rather than any other way."

"I think I was alone to begin with and just so you know, I hate the choices for my soul mate. I know what you're going to say, it was the way that was chosen by Divine Intervention and therefore it's the divine way and cannot be wrong. Why can't I just be satisfied at least once? Why can't the divine choice be wrong why can't I get to pick my own soul mate?"

"Who would you pick if you could pick your own soul mate? Who would you pick and why would you pick him."

"I think you know the answer to that question as well as I do, but I think you also know that I'm going to stop thinking about it and wait for my soul mate to show up and save my life. It's a pretty odd way to be, though. I know that I'm going to wind up dying if my soul mate doesn't reach me in six days, and I hate it so much." Sam sighed and vanished to another place, Sherry sighed and looked up at the sky.

_"I hope you can do this, I'm sure you can but both girls are really getting worse off as time goes on."_

* * *

There's the chapter and once again Oliver and Freddie miss the signs! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stick around for the next.


	5. The Rigorous Trials Begin

Ghostly Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or that other show, ICarly.

A/N: Don't freak out, you heard it; this is a slight crossover with iCarly. I say slight, meaning that my focus is mostly on Hannah Montana, hence the categorization. Someone wanted me to write an iCarly fic but there's one problem. I only just started to watch it and I'm not a _major_ fan of the show. So rather than write a whole different deal with that, I decided to put it in a crossover. Be warned the iCarly characters might be OOC, they might not be. Since I don't know where the iCarly show is, I'm making Carly, Sam and Freddie live around or in Malibu.

A/N: thoughts in italics and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Rigorous Trials Begin)

The next day both Lilly and Sam sat in the forest and sighed. "Five more days," Lilly said as she rubbed her forehead. "Five more days and it's all over."

"Yeah, do me a favor and don't remind me," Sam responded with some anger present in her voice. "Why is it that we have such lame people for our soul mates? Don't get me wrong, they probably could be great people."

"I don't see how either of the ones left on my list are good people."

"Girls, one of the boys is entering the forest now," Sherry said as she appeared before the two. Lilly and Sam raised their eyebrows and saw Jake walking into the entrance of the forest.

"Well I'm _sure_ that boy doesn't have any problems at all," Sam said with a smirk. "He pretty much has empty space in that head of his. I bet he's so vain that he doesn't even realize who he's going after right now. That's too bad." Sam stood up and crossed her arm as Jake walked to the large cliff area.

"Wow, how am I supposed to make it past this?" Jake asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure I'll think of a way."

"Right, leave it to him to think of a way across and we'll be angels by the time he finds us."

"You don't seem too thrilled to have him here," Lilly said as she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms."

"Why would I want the guy that my best friend is crushing on to come here? Do you think I'd want to live with the fact that the guy my best friend had her eye on was my soul mate? I may not have any say over who my perfect match is going to be, but I would feel really guilty if it wound up being Jake."

"Oddly enough, I know exactly how you feel. Miley has a man that she likes named Jake, Jake Ryan is his name."

"Amazing, so your best friend is crushing on a celebrity."

"Yeah, and he pretty much is as egotistical as most celebrities are."

"Hmm, well let's grab some popcorn and watch the show, I'd love to see just how far Jake actually makes it." Lilly nodded and crossed her arms; she was glad that Miley's Jake wasn't on that list.

"Let's see, why do I want to cross this area?" Jake thought as he rubbed his chin. "I know! There's someone past this cliff that I should probably help. I'm sure they could help themselves without me doing too much, but then again, I am this person's knight and shining armor." Sam narrowed her eyes and made a disgusted groan.

"See what I mean?" Sam asked quickly. "The guy is so vain…"

"Vanity could be his downfall," Lilly said quietly.

"Now you're starting to sound like that angel, don't do that."

"Sorry…" A wooden bridge appeared over the cliff, it was still shaky and it appeared that some boards were missing from it. Sam raised her eyebrow and sighed as Jake took his first step over the bridge.

"Wow, this is one shaky bridge!" Jake said quickly as he nearly lost balance. He quickly dashed for the other side of the bridge, it started to break and fall, Jake jumped onto the land as the bridge completely fell. "Wow, I made it!"

"Wow, so brave and valiant my warrior is," Sam said flatly. "Let's see what happens next."

"Getting past the quicksands while having monkeys throw rocks at him. That will be the next task," Lilly said quietly. "I wonder what happens if he falls in the quicksand and sinks. I think if that happens he just disappears and returns back to his home with something wrong." Jake walked to a spot of the forest and groaned when he saw a large field of quicksand and monkeys appearing from the trees. "This place must really be magical because I don't remember all of this when we were walking through the place."

"I still think magic sucks."

"Yeah…" Lilly and Sam raised their eyebrows as they watched Jake step toward the quicksand. "I really hope he has a plan and isn't going to…" Jake stepped into the quicksand and began to walk forward. "…try and tread through the quicksand. Okay, this guy may be just a bit on the dumb side."

"Just a bit, you say?" Sam laughed lightly and shook her head. "I would be willing to say he's a little dumber than that."

"Ouch, stop throwing rocks at me you dumb monkeys!" Jake exclaimed as he held his hands in the air to shield himself from the rocks. Jake continued to walk through the quicksand and was naturally being pulled into it. He got to the very middle of the quicksand and at that point the barrage of rocks was at its worst. Jake was pelted by several rocks; he shielded himself from it and screamed when he sunk beneath the sand. Sam sighed and looked over as Sherry appeared next to them.

"So what's the damage on this boy?" Sam asked while standing up slowly.

"He will return to his home but because of the forest trials, he will have lost his popularity and will have a small but noticeable scar on the top of his forehead," Sherry said as she closed her eyes and sighed. "It's not really as bad as it sounds."

"Well he was the only hope I had that I didn't wind up with an ex as my soul mate. Now I feel that I'd much rather just go ahead and die, screw waiting around for Jonah to come for me."

"Don't say that, besides, I can't let you two die just yet," Sherry said with a smirk. "You two need to stick around and find out for yourselves just who your soul mates will be."

"It seems kind of obvious for me," Sam said with a frown. As much as she hated to admit it, her future was looking very grim and bleak. She would have given anything for her soul mate to be somebody else, anybody other than the one man left on her list.

0000000000

The next day Lilly and Sam waited by the entrance of the forest as Matt arrived. With only four days left, they were getting annoyed; this was the last chance for Lilly to be even remotely happy as well. "At least this guy liked me once," Lilly said quietly. "Though he did have a problem with images I guess, he stood me up just because I changed my appearance and that was mostly Miley's fault."

"Yeah that has to suck," Sam said with a sigh. "I'm sorry if I seem disinterested right now, I'm just not in such a pleasant mood right now. We have four days left and the one that I really would want to e here…isn't going to be."

"So have you figured out what your feelings are for him yet?"

"That stupid tech geek…" Sam laughed halfheartedly. "Why would I feel anything for someone who means so little and has so little effect on my life?"

"You're lying to yourself right there, I can tell." Lilly watched as Matt's soul bridge appeared over the gap, it was wooden and in poor condition. Of course it wasn't horrible looking. "I want so badly for the man I love to be on that list…I must have loved Oliver since day one and now I guess I've been falling for the wrong guy."

"I think we both fell for the wrong guy…Isn't it kind of obvious that we fell for the wrong guy? We've been searching for our soul mates and even though we have a list, I guess we still haven't found them just yet. Of course, it seems like we'll be finding out soon."

"Yeah…" Matt saw a large rock that wasn't sinking in the quicksand, he jumped onto it and found himself being hit by monkeys throwing rocks at him. He grabbed onto a tree and jumped to another tree. "Wow, he's more agile than I thought, I guess he really was interested in the athletic types. I shouldn't have listened to Miley when she tried to turn me into a Barbie doll." Sam laughed and shook her head.

"I suppose there is always a lesson to be learned from having your best friend try to dress you up cute for a guy." Lilly nodded and looked over to see Matt coming up to a big hole in the ground, she could see something in the hole, it was like quicksand only there was something that shot out of the hole and grabbed at the person. It resembled a giant ant lion of sorts.

"What the hell is a giant ant lion doing in the forest?"

"What part of mystical forest did you fail to catch?" Sherry asked as she walked toward Lilly and Sam. "Matt hasn't even come up on the forest princess and prince yet."

"What?"

"Or the forest beast."

"What!"

"Oh, I'm just talking about the guy on horseback that wields a sharp sword and the female that rides on another horse who wields a sword but also shoots arrows at the same time. Then there's also the dragon that rampages through the forest. Don't forget the lava pit…"

"What!" Lilly and Sam looked at Sherry with wide eyes and searched for any sign that Sherry was joking, there was no sign.

"Now I'm not so sure I want to see Freddie come into this forest," Sam said with a shaky voice.

"I'm thinking the same for Oliver. I mean we've seen what happens to those who aren't soul mates."

"It's not like they would die," Sherry said with a shrug. "They would most likely just have something horrible go wrong with them. Like if the prince of the forest cut off one of their legs, they'd probably lose a leg. It wouldn't make any difference if they were pierced through the heart though." Lilly thought of Oliver losing one of his legs and possibly an arm and she began to pale considerably.

"Please stop talking now," Lilly said in a small voice. She looked over and saw Matt idiotically walk toward the giant beast in the ground, a long tongue like thing shot out and grabbed him. "There goes Matt…So that must mean my soul mate is…" Lilly's eyes widened and she gulped slightly. Sherry turned around and sighed.

_"I really want to tell them that it will all be fine,"_ Sherry thought. _"I can't though, I just can't tell them about the names that appeared on the list after they left."_

* * *

There's the chapter, that's right, the ex boyfriends that cheated on the girls (and both flirted with their best friend!) are the only names left on the list. Well there are also the hidden names, I wonder who they are. I know, but you'll find out soon if you stick around!


	6. Oliver and Freddie Team Up

Ghostly Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or that other show, ICarly.

A/N: Don't freak out, you heard it; this is a slight crossover with iCarly. I say slight, meaning that my focus is mostly on Hannah Montana, hence the categorization. Someone wanted me to write an iCarly fic but there's one problem. I only just started to watch it and I'm not a _major_ fan of the show. So rather than write a whole different deal with that, I decided to put it in a crossover. Be warned the iCarly characters might be OOC, they might not be. Since I don't know where the iCarly show is, I'm making Carly, Sam and Freddie live around or in Malibu.

A/N: thoughts in italics and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Oliver and Freddie Team Up)

The next day came and now there were three days remaining before Lilly and Sam would die for good. Carly had tried to convince Freddie that Sam was most likely not at the forest, she didn't want him to go there alone because she was afraid of him disappearing as well. He didn't care if he vanished completely but he knew he didn't want to worry his friend and there was nobody who would go there with him. Jeremy disappeared recently and he had no idea about why Jake suddenly lost all of his popularity in the school or where that scar on his forehead came from. The scar didn't look all that bad to be honest, but he figured Jake might be insecure if asked about it.

"So, are we ready to do the webcast today?" Carly asked with a small smile. Freddie looked up from the camera, he had been deep in thought at that moment, Carly looked sad. "We'll find her again, won't we?"

_"I've been doing all the searching,"_ Freddie thought as he gave Carly thumbs up and looked back to the laptop. He and Carly didn't have a whole lot to say to each other, they were still very close friends but since Sam's disappearance they grew sort of distant from each other. Even Spencer was quiet during this time and the iCarly viewers were sending in as much help as they could. They wanted Sam to be found just as much as everyone else and needless to say, Carly wasn't the only one noticing just how much Freddie was changing. He was missing Sam like crazy and growing more determined to find her no matter what the cost. _"Of course, what guy in their right mind wouldn't want to search for a girl like Sam?"_

"Tonight we have a very special guest," Carly said into the camera. Freddie raised his eyebrow, he didn't recall hearing about a guest at all. He looked over at the elevator and saw Oliver Oken step out of the elevator.

"Who is this?" Freddie asked quietly.

"Oliver Oken is here to say a few words."

"Thank you," Oliver said as he stood in front of the camera. "I know that you have lost a good member of the team, and I do hope that you will find her." Oliver crossed his arms and sighed. "I've lost a great friend and I hope that she will see this message, I don't know where she is right now. I know that she loved this web show and she always liked Sam, Sam may have been her favorite. I mean no offense to you Carly."

"Oh, none taken," Carly said with a smile. "Sam was a great person."

"I think she's still alive out there, just like Lilly. I think both Lilly and Sam are somewhere nearby and I _will_ find Lilly." Oliver's face turned serious as he stared into the camera. "Lilly, if you're watching this, where are you? I want to see you again; I want to talk to you again. Lilly I have some very important things I need to share with you, I won't say 'if I never see you again' because I know I will see you. I'm not going to give up until I know what has happened to you and where you ran off. Miley's worried sick and personally I'm sick of hearing Miley get upset. She's even missed several of her favorite singer's concerts. Lilly, your parents miss you, Miley misses you, her family misses you and above all, I miss you. I need you by my side wherever you are, call me Lilly. I love you." Freddie smiled to himself, if it were him he would be saying just about the same words to Sam. He set the camera on the counter and walked over to where Oliver and Carly were standing.

"What are you doing, Freddie?" Carly asked with wide eyes.

"Hey Sam, if you're out there, listen well. I've been searching for you and looking around all over the place, I still don't know where you are. I have my suspicions but I am unable to confirm them, however I won't let anything hold me back from confirming or denying those suspicions. You haven't been answering my calls so either you don't want to hear from me or Carly because you're mad about something or something is terribly wrong, but I'm not going to let you stay mad at us and I'm going to make sure that whatever is wrong will be taken care of. Sam I…" Freddie inhaled and his face looked even more serious than before. "Sam I promise that I am going to find you. I don't know just how much that means to you right now, but you should know that I will never back down from a promise. We need you Sam…iCarly needs you, Carly needs you, the viewers need you and of course _I_ need you here."

"That was so beautiful," Carly said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Freddie walked off and turned the camera off. "I'm going to go to the restroom, don't go anywhere you guys."

"Just where would I be going?" Freddie asked dryly. Carly rolled her eyes and ran off as Freddie looked at Oliver. "So, your friend went missing too?"

"Yeah, I guess it was around the same time that Sam went missing."

"Do you think this is all coincidental? I mean Sam and Lilly go missing on literally the same day and if I'm right, neither of us can contact them through their cell phones."

"You're right on that. I'm not entirely sure if it's all coincidental or not though." Oliver sat down in a chair and sighed. "It'd be interesting if they were together when they disappeared."

"I have this suspicion that Sam is in the forest that Carly wanted her to visit. Carly doesn't want me to go there alone for fear of losing another friend though, the forest is supposed to be 'mystical' or something. I do not want to make Carly worry about another friend but I also can't just be expected to leave Sam in danger if she _is_ in that damned forest." Freddie started typing on his laptop and sighed. "Okay, check this out, I've run a search on this forest and here's what I found…" Oliver stood up and walked over to the laptop; he raised his eyebrow and looked at the screen.

"Interesting, there are several stories from people who survived the forest."

"Yeah, it says here that the forest has these stupid trials and tests that people are put through. Some tests strain you mentally, emotionally and physically. Apparently there are things from a swordsman on horseback all the way to a fire-breathing dragon."

"Sounds like fantasy to me. I've never experienced this personally but I knew someone who went into that forest once. He came out and started sounding all weird, in fact just recently another person I know came from that forest. A guy named Matt appeared completely changed, like he had multiple personalities. He said he ran into quicksand and had monkeys throw rocks at him and he saw a giant beast in the ground that ate him up. After that he was in a dark place and he saw a strange looking person, he wasn't sure if it was a demon or an angel. This strange man told him he failed the tests and he must lose something to the forest. It seems like he lost his sanity if he lost anything, but he gained multiple personality disorders."

"I have someone that I know who has a scar on his forehead that looks like the shape of a rock…Oh my god, it couldn't be real could it?"

"I doubt it but if it was real then Lilly is in trouble."

"So is Sam." Freddie typed into the laptop once more and his eyes widened at what came up. "Look at this, there is the ghostly test. Where if you have deep, pressing issues on your heart when you enter the forest, you will become ghost-like. You have one week to get a cure to your body or you die and you can't physically bring the cure with you into the forest. Like if you're worried about a pressing illness, it's best to find a cure for that within a week or you will permanently die and become an angel or a demon depending on what you've done in life."

"You don't honestly think that they are at this forest?"

"You know what's odd? In the past few days there have been weird things happening to me. I've had things happen to me that Sam usually does and she's nowhere to be seen. What if she's a ghost?"

"I don't know…but what does that site say about the trials?"

"We've covered the fact that there are monkeys flinging rocks at you while crossing quicksand, there's a prince and a princess that ride on separate horses. The male has a sword and the female shoots arrows and also at times wields a sword. There's a beast in the ground and a beast that roams the forest as a dragon."

"Dragons are considered to be flying types. I wonder if there's something in the water."

"I doubt it but if there's any water it's always good to stay away from the water. If Sam and Lilly are in this forest…"

"Then we are going to go there and we are going to get them out of that forest!"

"First we need to find out if they are indeed there; I can hack into their cell phones from the computer and find their location. I would have done all this before but one, I didn't know the possible gravity of the situation and two, Carly would have my head if she knew just how deep I was getting. She would be all for finding Sam but she would want the police to do it themselves."

"The police haven't done much of anything…"

"Exactly my point! I'm not about to leave Sam's life in the hands of a police officer who is doing nothing to save her life." Freddie typed for a few minutes and honed in on Sam's cell phone number. "Okay, tell me Lilly's number." Oliver did just that and Freddie honed in on Lilly's number. "Oliver, their cell phones are literally right next to each other."

"So Lilly and Sam really are together then."

"The phones are not moving either."

"That means...it could mean anything." Freddie nodded and stood up slowly.

"It means we are going into that damned forest and we are getting our women out of there and then everything will be fine. We'd do our best to prepare ourselves also."

"Yeah, you're right on that. It's a good idea, even if these almost insane, fantasy demons are not real. I'm not going to leave Lilly to suffer in that forest, I will get her out of there."

* * *

There's the chapter of that. I hope you enjoyed it, next will be up soon


	7. The Last Hope Gone? Lucas Falls

Ghostly Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or that other show, ICarly.

A/N: Don't freak out, you heard it; this is a slight crossover with iCarly. I say slight, meaning that my focus is mostly on Hannah Montana, hence the categorization. Someone wanted me to write an iCarly fic but there's one problem. I only just started to watch it and I'm not a _major_ fan of the show. So rather than write a whole different deal with that, I decided to put it in a crossover. Be warned the iCarly characters might be OOC, they might not be. Since I don't know where the iCarly show is, I'm making Carly, Sam and Freddie live around or in Malibu.

A/N: thoughts in italics and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 7 (The Last Hope, Gone? Lucas Falls)

"Two days left!" Sam exclaimed as she paced the floor "There are only two days left before it's all over!"

"Relax," Lilly said calmly. It was hard, no, impossible to stay calm but she had to try and she couldn't have Sam panicking. "Our soul mates will come, we've alerted them, right?"

"No, Sherry alerted them, whether they come or not is up to them!" They heard a chuckle and turned around to see Sherry standing with her arms crossed.

"They're here," Sherry said quietly. "They've just entered the forest."

"As much as I don't want my soul mate to be Lucas, there isn't anything I can do about it," Lilly said quietly. "My desire to live is pretty much stronger than…I think I'm lying to myself, why the hell would I want my soul mate to be a guy that cheated on me?"

"It's always possible to forgive him; he may not do it again."

"Right, well how would I possibly believe that? I don't think it's something that's possible to do." Lucas and Jonah walked to the large cliff and two bridges appeared, once more the bridges were wooden. "What the hell is with the wooden bridges! Damn, for our soul mates, their will to save us seems pretty weak."

"Yes it does," Sam said with narrow eyes. "Here I thought they'd be big heroes and save the day." Lucas and Jonah made their way across the bridge and found the field of quicksand.

"So, we have to go through _that_?" Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"If we want to get to the girls then yes."

"Let's hope their will to save you is strong enough," Sherry said as she crossed her arms. "That quicksand and the speed of those rocks is determined by the strength of their will and…as corny as it sounds, their love for you."

"I'm pretty sure Lucas doesn't love me at all," Lilly said with narrow eyes. "Of course, if Matt made it past this…"

"Let's take the big rocks!" Jonah said quickly. With that, Lucas and Jonah leapt onto the large rocks and used the trees to get to the other side of the quicksand. Along the way they were pelted by several rocks that flew at breakneck speeds.

"Why is it they always seem to miss the obvious?" Sherry asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Wherever they are, there is a tree with a vine in it and another just like that. Ugh, these people are just pathetic." Lucas and Jonah made it to where the ant lion was and they quickly found a way to cross over without being eaten. While all of this was happening, both Lilly and Sam were staring with sweat dripping down the sides of their faces.

"I'm still having a little trouble getting used to the fact that Jonah is my soul mate," Sam said quietly. Sherry glanced over at Sam and Lilly and frowned. She looked back at Lucas and Jonah and chuckled as they ran from the large dragon that found them.

"This thing is insane!" Lucas shouted as he dodged a burst of flames.

"You're telling me!" Jonah exclaimed. "What's next? A guy with a sword?" Lucas and Jonah looked ahead and gasped as they saw a largely built man with hair to his shoulders. He had a small beard and a sword in his hand.

"Damn you! You just _had_ to go and say that. Damn next thing you know a woman with arrows will show up." Suddenly an arrow flew in between Lucas and Jonah's heads.

"I think we'd best shut up."

"No, really?" Lucas ducked and avoided the sword as it swept above his head. "Damn it!"

"This is for the girls." Jonah jumped out of the way and missed an arrow that was fired at him by a woman with long brown hair. "I really, _really_ hate this forest!"

"You two complain too much," The man stated. "Are you truly worthy to revive these fair maidens?"

"Well I don't know if I'd call them maidens, that sounds too much like the medieval times."

"I am the prince of this forest, Prince Francis."

"Well it's good to meet you, and might I say that is a _very_ nice name!"

"I am Princess Naomi," the woman stated as she aimed an arrow toward Jonah.

"Hey what do you have against me?" Jonah asked. "Go for _him!_"

"I go for whoever I wish."

"This is not very fun," Lucas said quietly. "That dragon that is standing behind us isn't making matters any better either."

"Look!" Jonah said as he pointed past the prince and princess of the forest. There in the distance were two ladders that led up into the sky. "Something tells me the girls are up there!" Lucas looked over at the ladders and nodded in agreement. He looked back at the dragon and jumped out of the way in time to avoid having fire burn him severely.

"I hate that damn dragon!" Lucas exclaimed. "I hate it!"

"Get over it," Jonah said flatly. "We just have to get past these two and climb those ladders as fast as we can."

"Those ladders are about two miles into the sky," Francis stated with a chuckle. "Do you seriously believe you can reach the top by climbing swiftly?"

"I think we can." Jonah shouted as he jumped back in time to miss being shot at by the woman. "Damn it! What is your problem lady!"

"You."

"Okay, I never did anything to you. It was all this guy over here." Jonah pointed to Lucas and received a growl from him. Sam and Lilly slapped their foreheads and groaned.

"These boys are idiots," Sam said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, big idiots," Lilly stated. "If they would work together instead of pointing fingers, then maybe they could manage to get up here!"

"Get out of our way!" Lucas exclaimed as he dodged a swipe of Francis's sword.

"Gee, I don't think ordering them around is working, do you?" Jonah asked as he dodged an arrow.

"You're right, when we see an opening, let's make a run for it!"

"Yeah, good idea!" Francis and Naomi looked at each other and chuckled.

"Go ahead, make a dash for it," Naomi said with a smirk. "We want those girls to meet up with their soul mates. Do you think you have what it takes?" Naomi and Francis moved to let Lucas and Jonah run toward the ladders. "Okay, let's chase them." Lucas and Jonah grabbed the ladders and started to climb them. "They better not look back or they won't make it."

"Good point." As Lucas and Jonah climbed the ladders, the dragon started to fly around them.

"Crap!" Lucas exclaimed as the dragon breathed fire just above him. Jonah gasped as a bit of the flame scorched his foot.

"That burns like hell!" Jonah exclaimed. "Lucas, I'm amazed, aren't you a two timer?"

"Good point, I suppose you're wondering if I think Lilly is actually worth all of this."

"I'm starting to doubt if Sam is worth this to be honest." Jonah looked down and gasped when he saw an arrow fly past him.

"You shouldn't have looked down!" Naomi shouted from the ground. "It looks like you're not the one!"

"Shut up you old hag!" Jonah shouted in pain as an arrow hit him in the leg. "Damn it!"

"Jonah, why don't you do us _both_ a favor and _don't_ piss them off?" Lucas asked with narrow eyes. "Can you continue the climb?"

"It's a two mile climb, are your limbs tired yet?" Jonah asked.

"Not entirely, what about yours?"

"They feel like hell and they feel like there are ten ton weights hanging from them. Not only that, there's a fire breathing dragon flying around us and I keep thinking that I will wind up burning to death out here!"

"Hah, don't be such a wimp."

"Right, and I care what you say, _why_?" Lucas shrugged and continued the climb.

"Word of advice!" Francis shouted. "Whatever you do, do _not_ stop climbing or you will fall!"

"How can we hear them from here?" Jonah asked as he grabbed another bar of the ladder.

"Hell, I don't know," Lucas said with a growl. He looked up and saw the platform, they were very close.

"My limbs ache so badly right now."

"Sucks to be you man."

"Hey, shut the hell up!" Jonah stopped and shook his fist at Lucas. At that moment he felt a pull on his body and involuntarily he released the ladder. "No!" Lucas sighed as he continued his ascent. He didn't look back at Jonah, he didn't care, but if he looked back he would have seen an arrow pierce through him as well as the dragon breathing flames onto him.

"Finally I've reached the top!" Lucas said quickly. He climbed over the edge and grinned as he stared at Lilly's body. "Wow, she's really unconscious, interesting…Oh, and there's another babe here too!" Sam and Lilly raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"What is this bastard thinking?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Sam said quietly. With that they saw Prince Francis climb onto the platform. "Oh my…I thought he was all the way on the ground!"

"They have their ways," Sherry said as she crossed her arms. Lucas looked over at Francis and his eyes grew large. "I have a feeling that Lucas isn't the guy that will be your soul mate, Lilly."

"You fail, you two timing bastard!" Francis exclaimed. The sound of his voice was enough to freeze Lucas. Lucas stared as Francis pointed his sword and charged toward Lucas, he gasped as he felt the sword pierce through him.

"Ooh, I did _not_ need to see that!" Sam exclaimed as she covered her eyes.

"Ouch, even though he deserved that, that still has to hurt," Lilly said quickly.

"Lucas just got neutered, _big time_," Sherry said with wide eyes. "Who knew that's what he'd lose when he failed the forest trials."

"I still can't believe this," Lilly said quietly. "We're out of choices, that was the last candidate for a soul mate." A tear ran down her cheek and Sam stared at the ground sadly.

"I guess it's over then. I mean I'm happy that Jonah wasn't my soul mate but I'm also…Why did we ever have to come here? I'm sorry for this, Lilly. This never would have happened to you if you didn't come with me."

"Don't worry about it Sam, it was…fun in its own disturbing way. I mean hey, I got to see some things I never thought possible." Sherry looked over at Sam and Lilly sadly and watched as the two girls hugged each other.

_"As many times as I've mentioned it, true love has to find them when they stop looking. Now is that time,"_ Sherry thought as she crossed her arms. _"True love will come when they stop looking for it…those two names that appeared at the bottom of the list are the names of the men that are their real soul mates."_ Sherry walked over to Lilly and Sam, she placed her hands on their shoulders and sighed. "Well girls, I guess it's time for you to say goodbye to some of your best friends tomorrow. You can't really talk to them but it's enough to just see them, you two will make great angels in heaven." Lilly and Sam nodded as the tears ran down their faces. "Are you done searching for your soul mate?"

"Of course," Lilly said sadly. "Lucas was the last hope, and man I hated saying that. There may be someone out there for me, but I guess I don't know who it is. I would wait for the day he comes to me but there is no chance of that."

"Tomorrow is our last day," Sam said quietly. "So I feel the same as Lilly, I've accepted my fate and I'll willingly become an angel."

* * *

Well it looks like it's up to whoever's the last name on the list. Lets see what happens!


	8. Oliver and Freddie Take on the Forest

Ghostly Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or that other show, ICarly.

A/N: Don't freak out, you heard it; this is a slight crossover with iCarly. I say slight, meaning that my focus is mostly on Hannah Montana, hence the categorization. Someone wanted me to write an iCarly fic but there's one problem. I only just started to watch it and I'm not a _major_ fan of the show. So rather than write a whole different deal with that, I decided to put it in a crossover. Be warned the iCarly characters might be OOC, they might not be. Since I don't know where the iCarly show is, I'm making Carly, Sam and Freddie live around or in Malibu.

A/N: thoughts in italics and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Oliver and Freddie Take on the Forest)

"Today is the day," Oliver said as he and Freddie walked down the street. "We're getting the girls back."

"We better, I don't know just what I'd do if I lost Sam," Freddie said quietly. Oliver nodded and crossed his arms, he felt the same for Lilly. If he lost Lilly then he may as well just say his life was done being lived. He'd have a hard time going on without her and though he would try, he probably would never make it far.

"Here we are, the entrance to this infernal forest."

"It's probably going to be one giant hellhole."

"That's what I'm expecting, I am expecting something severely bad in here. If it kept Lilly away from the world for this long, then it must be bad."

"Whatever happens in there, we need to remain calm and work together. That's how we can survive in this place." Oliver nodded as he and Freddie stepped into the forest. They felt a surge and the forest lit up around them, they raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. "Okay that was…odd."

"It wasn't something you see in an everyday forest."

"That's definitely true." Oliver and Freddie walked straight ahead and kept their minds focused on finding Lilly and Sam, wherever those two were. They didn't tell Carly or Miley about where they were going but they knew they would have to explain it to them afterwards. They didn't think about how nobody would probably believe them when this was all finished. Instead, they shrugged it off as a minor and insignificant detail.

"You know what, Freddie? Quicksand is really only dangerous if you panic. You almost never will sink completely unless you panic and cause the sand to liquefy more. Your body will generally stay buoyant and you can float in quicksand."

"Yeah, let's keep that in mind when we find it. Most of the times, quicksand is not that deep. As for those monkeys shooting rocks at us…"

"We don't want to hurt the creatures, but we should probably sedate them. That's why I brought along a bunch of bananas in my backpack." Oliver took off his backpack and set it on the ground, he unzipped the pack and opened it to show several bananas. Freddie smirked and crossed his arms.

"Good thinking on your part, Oliver!""

"Thank you." Oliver and Freddie continued to walk until they came to a large gap, Oliver raised his eyebrow and Freddie let out a small chuckle.

"They think this is going to keep me away from Sam?" Freddie asked with a small scoff. "_Nothing_ will keep me from Sam."

"I don't care how wide the gap is, it's still not wide enough to keep me from finding Lilly," Oliver said sternly. With that, both Freddie and Oliver began to glow somewhat. They raised their eyebrows and watched as to large, marble bridges appeared over the cliff, these bridges were there to stay. They were firmly bolted into the ground and they arched upwards. "Okay, that was interesting."

"Yeah, I didn't actually see that one coming." Oliver and Freddie walked over their respective bridges and continued to walk forward. They finally arrived at the quicksand, Freddie took out a long pole and stuck it into the quicksand. "This is only five feet deep, I don't think it even comes all the way to five feet."

"If we go carefully, calmly and relax, we should have no trouble crossing it." Oliver looked around and sighed. "Of course, it's the only way to continue onward, we can't just go around."

"Oliver, let's get those bananas out." Freddie looked around and saw the monkeys coming from the trees. He quickly counted all the monkeys he saw. "There are about twenty."

"Okay good, I have more than enough." Oliver took off his backpack and reached into the pack. "Okay you damn monkeys, if you stand in my way, I may be tempted to actually attack you with that pole that Freddie has."

"I thought we _weren't_ going to injure any animals."

"We're not…just the monkeys that decide they're going to try and keep me away from Lilly." Freddie chuckled and stepped onto the quicksand.

"Let's get Lilly and Sam." Oddly enough, as they walked on the sand they did sink but it was very slowly. The monkeys all stared at them with rocks raised up in their hands. They would occasionally toss a rock toward Oliver and Freddie but when they did that, Freddie would hit the rock away with the pole that was in his hand and Oliver would throw a banana at the monkey. Soon they reached the end of the quicksand and all the monkeys were munching on bananas.

"I think I should leave the rest of these bananas here for the monkeys, what do you think?"

"How many do you have left?"

"Probably about ten."

"Do you think the girls will be hungry?"

"We should probably take them to a good restaurant after this, chances are they'll be pretty hungry."

"Maybe it'd be best to take the bananas for the girls to munch on."

"Yeah, it would strengthen their stomachs and give them the strength to hold on until they get some real food in their stomachs."

"So if the monkeys and the quicksand were real, do you think the other stuff is real as well?"

"I think so…Lucas came back the yesterday and he sort of had a falsetto voice. He was walking funny when I saw him last."

"Interesting, Jonah came back yesterday and was sort of burnt on the arm and leg. He also had a scar on his chest, at least that's what I heard. He told everybody that there was a psycho with a sword and a woman shooting arrows." Oliver rubbed his chin.

"Then I'm willing to guess it's all real, just like that big hole in front of us," Oliver said as he and Freddie stopped walking to look at a hole that had a mouth in the center. "And there is our giant ant lion."

"An ant lion is basically one big insect, right?"

"Yes."

"Good then." Freddy took off his backpack and unzipped it, he brought out a big ball and chuckled. "This is loaded with insect poison, once it gets a taste of this, it will die."

"This is a _giant_ ant lion, do you think you have enough?"

"I'm pretty sure I have enough." Freddie tossed the poison into the sandpit and the ant lion's fangs captured it and crushed it. Oliver and Freddie watched as sand and dirt flew around as the ant lion thrashed in its final acts of life. One large fang shot out and slashed some of the nearby trees, Oliver quickly pushed Freddie out of the way of the trees that were falling down. Soon several trees lay flat across what was once a sandpit.

"Okay, now that shouldn't stand in our way of finding Lilly and Sam." Oliver and Freddie dusted themselves off and continued onward. Soon they came up to Francis and Naomi.

"Who dares invade upon our land!" Francis exclaimed.

"We do," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "I am Oliver Oken and this guy here is Freddie Benson. We are here for Lilly Truscott and Samantha Puckett."

"What makes you so sure that we can let you get to them?" Naomi asked as she pointed an arrow toward the two.

"We're sure because I will allow _nothing_ to keep me from getting to the woman I love," Oliver said as he clenched his teeth. "If you're going to stand in my way, then I have no choice but to fight you."

"Such bold words coming from someone such as you. Do you honestly believe you are worthy for the hand of Lilly Truscott?"

"I do not know how to answer that question, but there is nothing that will keep me from saving her life from this place. Not even a fire breathing dragon."

"You just had to go and say that, didn't you?" Naomi asked as she narrowed her eyes. As if on cue, the dragon finally showed up and roared.

"We could help you slay the dragon," Freddie said quickly. "Though we are not sure how, we could do it."

"You slayed the ant lion and calmed the wild beasts, uh…monkeys…We don't need you to slay the dragon."

"It is the least we could do for intruding on your forest, but you see, the two women that mean the most to us in life are trapped in this forest and if we don't get to them, we don't know what will happen. I love Sam and Oliver loves Lilly, there is nothing that we will allow to stand in our way, we don't want to lose them." Francis stared at Oliver and Freddie, his eyes began to glow as he searched their souls.

"It sounds like enough of a noble deed. It also sounds like you have a pure goal in mind and desire no ill intent. For you, we will allow you to climb to them," Francis said as he pointed his sword to the two ladders in the distance. "You will find the women at the top of those ladders. Allow us to slay the dragon so this creature will no longer terrorize this forest. Remember, as you climb the ladders, do _not_ look back."

"Why would we look back?" Oliver asked as he raised his eyebrow. "We're here to save Lilly and Sam, we don't have time to stop and smell the flowers." Francis laughed and crossed his arms.

"Go now, they await you."

"Uh…thanks." Oliver and Freddie walked to the ladders and begun to climb them. "They talk funny."

"Yeah…" After a while of climbing they saw the dragon start to fly around them. It breathed fire toward the two but did not touch them. They continued to climb and noticed the dragon fly up, several arrows hit the dragon, and it fell with a loud thud against the ground. The heard the slicing of a sword and they knew that Francis must have sliced the dragon's head off. "My arms are starting to get a little tired."

"Keep climbing though, don't give up."

"Don't worry, I'm not about to give up on Sam. You better make sure you don't give up on Lilly."

"I would _never_ give up on her. Now keep climbing, we're almost there!"

* * *

Hmm, they seem to be doing better than the others were doing. Hope you liked this, next chapter will be up soon.


	9. Awakening Kiss

Ghostly Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or that other show, ICarly.

A/N: Don't freak out, you heard it; this is a slight crossover with iCarly. I say slight, meaning that my focus is mostly on Hannah Montana, hence the categorization. Someone wanted me to write an iCarly fic but there's one problem. I only just started to watch it and I'm not a _major_ fan of the show. So rather than write a whole different deal with that, I decided to put it in a crossover. Be warned the iCarly characters might be OOC, they might not be. Since I don't know where the iCarly show is, I'm making Carly, Sam and Freddie live around or in Malibu.

A/N: thoughts in italics and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Awakening Kiss)

"Where were they?" Lilly asked as she and Sam stepped into the forest with Sherry. "I couldn't find Oliver anywhere."

"You're not alone there," Sam said quietly. "Freddie was nowhere near his usual places." The girls had gone to see their best friends and family on the final day on the planet. Though nobody could see them, Lilly and Sam still felt very pleased just by seeing the ones they loved for one final moment. "It was interesting; Carly didn't sound like she knew where Freddie was either. I heard her talking to Spencer and both were saying they had no idea where Freddie disappeared to."

"Miley was looking around for Oliver I think." Lilly sighed and rubbed her forehead. "He just vanished without a trace I guess. I wonder what your webcast will be like without you." Sam shrugged, she had no idea what would happen, and now Freddie was missing and Carly was without two of her best friends. "I really wanted to say goodbye to Oliver, now I'll never get the chance." Lilly clenched her fists and tears started to streak her face.

"Don't talk like that…even if it _is_ true." Now even Sam had tears rolling down her face, neither of the two girls could stop the tears and this time the forest wasn't going to do anything about the matters of their hearts. Sherry stood with her arms crossed; she frowned sadly as she looked at the girls.

_"They don't have much longer before they have to end their existence as ghosts,"_ Sherry thought as she looked away from the two. _"I would have thought…what the hell!"_ Sherry turned around to glance at what she saw in the distance. At the cliff there were two large, beautiful, marble bridges and ahead of that the monkeys of the quicksand were munching on bananas. She could see that even further down there were trees lying over the ant lion's sandpit, further still there was a dragon that lay with its head sliced off. She was an angel, so she could see all of what happened in the forest, a smirk appeared on her face and she placed her hands on Lilly and Sam's shoulders. "Come on guys, it's time to go."

"Yeah, we understand…"

"Come with me." Lilly and Sam raised their eyebrows and looked at Sherry.

"Can't you just do the whole process here?" Lilly asked as Sam crossed her arms. "Not that I don't want a little more time if I could have it, but I don't want to see my body apart from me again."

"Yeah, it's too depressing," Sam said with a slight shrug. "We know we're dead, well we're going to be dead, but I don't feel like seeing my body." Sherry rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Just walk with me," Sherry stated as she started to walk ahead of the girls. Lilly and Sam shrugged and followed her, their eyes widened when they came to the two bridges over the cliff.

"What the hell is this?" Sam asked with wide eyes. "When did these get put here?"

"I wouldn't know." Sherry smirked and the group crossed over to the other side and found the monkeys.

"Why are they eating a bunch of bananas, and where did they get those?" Lilly asked as she raised her eyebrow. Sherry shrugged and the group continued to head toward the platform, they came to where the ant lion once was.

"I think it is dead now," Sam said as she glanced over at the trees. Both Lilly and Sam were growing more and more confused as time went on.

"I think it is what your soul mates have done," Sherry stated simply as if that single line explained everything.

"What? The names on that list were wrong; none of them are our soul mates. Don't try to get us thinking that we have one because it'll do no use."

"Everybody, even you girls have a soul mate, a connection with another person to your soul."

"Yeah but looking for him does no use," Lilly said flatly. "We're parting from this world today."

"You think all the names on those lists were used up?" Sherry crossed her arms and grinned. "They weren't."

00000000000

Oliver and Freddie reached neared the top of the platform, both men ignored the fact that their limbs were growing tired, if this was a test, endurance was definitely part of that. "We're almost there," Oliver said quickly as he looked up and grinned. "You still over there, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Freddie said as he moved up the ladder. "I'm sure the girls are up here, they have to be up here."

"They are, just don't quit."

"Like hell I would quit, I believe we've established that already." Oliver smirked and nodded as they reached the top of the platform. Oliver climbed onto the platform and turned around to help Freddie get over it." Freddie dusted himself off and Oliver turned around. There in the center of the round platform lay Lilly and Sam, both the boys frowned upon seeing the girls. The two bodies were pale as hospital sheets and they looked cold to the touch.

"Lilly!" Oliver exclaimed as he ran over to Lilly's body, Freddie did the same with Sam and took her body into his arms. Oliver rested Lilly's body on his lap and slowly traced a finger over her lips, oddly enough the lips were still warm. "Lilly, you can't die on me now, you just can't be dead. I can't allow it, there's no way I can allow something like this!" Oliver sighed and shook his head slowly. "What will Miley do without you, I don't know, she'll manage to live I'm pretty sure about that. I just don't know what I'm going to do without you Lilly; I love you more than my own life. I need you by my side…"

"Sam, wake up damn it!" Freddie exclaimed. "I know this isn't a joke, but you can't die on me right now. I don't want to do that webcast without you; I can't possibly be expected to be happy without you around." Freddie hugged Sam's body close to his chest and sighed. "If I have to live my life without you, then there isn't going to ever be another girl for me. I don't care how you treated me in life; believe it or not I actually liked it, every now and then of course. Sure there were times when it annoyed the crap out of me but you were the only girl that I ever let treat me like that. You can't leave now…iCarly is nothing without you, true, Carly doesn't know what to do without you and this is true as well. However, I am a nervous wreck; my life isn't natural anymore because you're no longer there. iCarly doesn't matter without you and neither does half of the other stuff in this world."

"I know you can't hear me," Oliver and Freddie said to the respective bodies without knowing the other was saying the same thing. "I was always told that a person in a coma could hear what was said of them, so I'm going to say this. We're getting you out of this forest and we are going to make sure you're alive. I love you; I won't allow you to die."

"They won't die," A voice said quickly. Oliver and Freddie looked over and saw Francis walking up to them, both the men stood up in front of Lilly and Sam and stared Francis in the eyes. "I mean you no harm, but I am here to tell you that those girls will not die if you do one thing."

"What's that?" Oliver asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss them."

"Could you explain that…how is a kiss going to have any effect on them?"

"Trust me; I'm sure you've noticed that their lips are the only thing that is still warm."

"It's corny, cliché, and too much like a fairytale. However, if you say it will work…" Oliver looked over at Lilly's body. "I will do just that. If it will wake her then I'll do it. Lilly is worth it everything that I could do to bring her back to me."

"The same goes for Sam," Freddie said as he turned around and looked at Sam.

"Hold on there sir," Francis stated as he placed his hand on Freddie's shoulder. Oliver turned around, ready for any danger. "Do you not like another girl?"

"Sam is the only girl I have ever liked. However as human nature always is, I made it appear that I liked Carly in order to make Sam jealous. However, I would never do that again…" Francis looked into Freddie's eyes as he searched his soul. He nodded and released Freddie.

"I've said it before, your heart is true. Only you and this other man will be capable of saving these two girls."

"No pressure, right?" Francis smirked and crossed his arms over.

"Well not for you at least. By the way, take this…" Frances pulled out a camera and handed it to Freddie. "Naomi found it the day that the girls got into this state, she recorded everything that happened here, but only to the ones that were meant to pass all the forest trials."

"Huh?"

"Others have tried and they failed, she did not record them. She recorded you two though. It was because that girl had mentioned recording this forest for a friend."

"Oh…thanks I guess." Freddie took the camera and walked over to Sam as Oliver walked to Lilly.

"My advice to you two, when they awake, feed them. That will be the only status issue they have, there is no purpose in sending them to a hospital because they will be fine. Oh, and that camera is still recording by the way." Francis soon left the platform as Oliver and Freddie shrugged and looked down at Lilly and Sam. They leaned their heads forward and embraced the girls' lips with their own, they sent warmth through the two bodies and color started to return to the girls.

* * *

There's the chapter


	10. The Awakening

Ghostly Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or that other show, ICarly.

A/N: Don't freak out, you heard it; this is a slight crossover with iCarly. I say slight, meaning that my focus is mostly on Hannah Montana, hence the categorization. Someone wanted me to write an iCarly fic but there's one problem. I only just started to watch it and I'm not a _major_ fan of the show. So rather than write a whole different deal with that, I decided to put it in a crossover. Be warned the iCarly characters might be OOC, they might not be. Since I don't know where the iCarly show is, I'm making Carly, Sam and Freddie live around or in Malibu.

A/N: thoughts in italics and speech in regular font.

A/N: Today is a good day, I'm posting the final three chapters on this day.

* * *

Chapter 10 (The Awakening)

"What are you saying?" Lilly asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell us that one of those men happened to be our soul mate and they failed the forest trials? Isn't that along the lines of impossible? At least that is how you came across."

"No, Lucas, Matt, Chad, Jonah, Jake and Jeremy all failed because they were _not_ your soul mates," Sherry said as she crossed her arms.

"Then why the hell were we getting worked up over this, you didn't even tell us it was pointless, a futile effort to find out soul mates!" Sam exclaimed.

"You two came into the forest, you were still searching for love at the time. You were jealous of your best friends and you were in love with someone. The names given to you were given for a reason; it was to teach you that love will always find you when the time is right. Your true love will come to you when you stop searching for it. Now you have stopped searching for love and it has found you."

"As crazy as that sounds…I think I actually believe it, but I thought the list _had_ to show our true loves or something."

"It did, but it didn't show them to you. On the list there appeared to you only three names, but there was at least one hidden name on each list."

"Okay, so the fourth names are obviously our matches, but who are they?" Sherry smirked and pulled out the lists, Lilly and Sam stared at it with wide eyes. On the very bottom of the list in big bold print were two very familiar names.

_'Oliver Oken'_ and _'Freddie Benson'_

"The reason the list hid the names was so that the others would fail and you would stop searching and then these two would be able to enter the forest. They would not have entered the forest in time if you continued searching for true love. By the time you would have realized it was indeed them, you would have been gone. You would have feared the friendship barrier and tried everything to make sure the others were the soul mates and when they failed you would have gone to both Oken and Benson and prevented the two from meeting each other."

"What does their meeting each other have to do with anything?"

"That is how they found you. They would meet when Oliver Oken goes onto iCarly, Freddie would sympathize and begin talking to him and he would ignore the concerns that Carly had about him going into the forest and disappearing as well. Together they would survive the forest trials and awaken you like they are doing right now."

"Oh my god, aren't we supposed to hear out soul mate confess their feelings to us or something?" Lilly asked.

"Yes and you will know everything they say to you when you awaken. I've watched you two over the past week; I saw that you two were hoping it could have been Oliver and Freddie."

"Were we that obvious?"

"Yes, I'm afraid you were." Lilly and Sam chuckled and crossed their arms. Soon a strange feeling swept through them, they raised their eyebrows and looked around in confusion. A warm feeling was spreading through their bodies like wildfire. "Well girls, it was nice meeting you two this week, I don't think I'll be seeing you two again for many years."

"I hope that we don't have to deal with this forest _again_!"

"No that's not what I meant…" Sherry sighed and shook her head with a light laugh. "You two are my last case to deal with. After what has happened this week, I intend to make sure everything about this forest loses its mystery. Sam, you dropped your camera the first day, so I had Naomi record everything on this day, I also put at the start of the tape a recording of what happened to you two. Show that to your friends and family, but that should be the only people who see it. Nobody other than your closest friends and your family should see the recording because we don't want the forest to be cut down by loggers. Especially not since I'm going to turn this forest into a completely normal forest after this, every mystic thing here, including the Prince and Princess of the forest will be gone."

"We understand…"

"Goodbye Lilly, goodbye Sam." Sherry smiled as the warm feeling completely enveloped the two girls. Both girls then vanished from where they were standing and Sherry let out a sigh of relief.

0000000000

Lilly and Sam opened their eyes to find themselves being kissed by Oliver and Freddie. "Ah! What are you doing Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed as she moved back.

"Aw, get off me Techno Geek!" Sam exclaimed as she pushed Freddie off of her. Both girls blushed furiously as Oliver and Freddie looked at each other with smirks on their faces. They stood up and walked over to the girls, they helped the girls to their feet and spoke in a smooth tone.

"We're waking you up," Oliver and Freddie stated. Lilly and Sam were looking at the ground, they shifted their eyes to look at the guys.

"Did you mean what you said?" Lilly asked as she looked at Oliver.

"Yeah, what about you, Freddie, did you mean it all?" Sam asked.

"I guess you heard all of that, do you doubt a word of it?" Freddie asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well I mean…it just seemed like you'd easily choose Carly over me any day."

"Never, I never truly liked her as more than a friend."

"Well then you're one hell of an actor." Freddie smiled and pulled Sam into an embrace.

"Coming to find you was no act at all, I'm sure you know that much."

"Yeah…you know, you would never believe what was happening all this week, but you saw it for yourself. I probably should apologize for that wedgie I gave you by the way."

"So that _was_ you."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how bad I felt about that. You know, you missed every sign that we gave you as ghosts, but I think you were supposed to miss those signs that told you we were in the forest. Thank you for coming…"

"Sam, of course I'd come for you, I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you too, Freddie. I'm just amazed that this is real, that this isn't some big dream."

"If this were a dream, could I make you feel so great?"

"Well, I don't know just how great you've made me feel." Freddie smirked and brought his head toward Sam and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled his head back, Sam was dazed. "Okay, it's not a dream!" Oliver pulled Lilly into his arms and smiled at her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Oliver asked as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Better than I have for most of the week," Lilly said.

"That's why you have tear stains on your cheeks."

"I was sad for most of the week, so was Sam, I thought my soul mate was going to end up being Lucas." Oliver raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Do I even want to ask?"

"You know, you weren't even a second too late." Lilly wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and smiled almost dreamily. "Oliver, I've always loved you. You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me when we saw those lists."

"Lilly, you amaze me in every way possible. You're beautiful, you're sweet, and for as long as I can remember, I have loved you."

"What about all those other girls?"

"I'm sure you know that I didn't actually like any of them, right? I was just trying to hide from how I honestly felt, and I think you did the same."

"Oliver…will you just kiss me?"

"Of course I will." Oliver brought his lips toward Lilly's and embraced them. When he brought his lips away from Lilly's, she held a dazed look on her face.

"That was the greatest kiss ever!"

"Only the best for the best."

"I love you."

"I know." Oliver grinned and Lilly kissed him once more. "You know, I'm actually hungry…"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Sam said as she frowned.

"Good thing we came prepared," Freddie said with a smirk.

"You came prepared?" Sam raised her eyebrow and Oliver took off his backpack as the platform they were on shook and started to lower itself. "Now the platform starts going down…Here I thought we'd have to force you to carry us down the ladder."

"We would have done it," Freddie stated with a shrug. "It wouldn't have been difficult."

"Yeah, you keep saying that." Sam held her stomach and Lilly let out a small groan. They sat down and Oliver brought out two bananas.

"There's about ten of these in here," Oliver said as he handed the girls the bananas. "We'll let you eat them to tide yourself over until we take you girls to the nearest diner and get some food into you."

"I wouldn't worry that much. We don't have any money."

"I wasn't intending to let you pay."

"Plus you girls haven't eaten in probably six, maybe seven days," Freddie said as he shook his head. "So if you don't eat or drink soon, that hunger will catch up with you." Sam and Lilly shrugged as they opened the banana peels and bit into them.

"It honestly feels like we haven't eaten in forever," Lilly said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't remember a banana tasting this great."

"Thanks guys, you're a lifesaver, literally." Lilly took a bite of the banana and smiled as the platform came to a halt in the ground.

"Hey, I got these from Oliver's friend, Rico," Freddie said as he reached into the backpack. He pulled out two cups with a lid on them. "He wanted to know why we put these in metal cups but oh well." Sam took one cup and Lilly took the other, they took off the lids and noticed the drink that was in it.

"Hey, it's a smoothie, I've wanted one of these for a while," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Drink it slowly. Your body can take more in if you drink it slower than if you drink it quickly." Freddie and Oliver jumped onto the ground and held their hands up. Sam and Lilly placed their hands into the guy's hands and let them help them off the ground. They walked out of the forest while the girls continued to eat the bananas, they finally reached a nearby diner.

"The bananas are all gone, so how are you girl's doing?" Oliver asked.

"Still hungry," Lilly said quietly.

"Yeah, but we're doing much better," Sam said with a smile. "Uh, did you ever find my camera?"

"Yes," Freddie responded as he pointed to his backpack. "It's in there, we'll have to explain all of this to Carly though."

"Yeah, we should show that video to our close friends and family. It shows everything."

"Okay, but I'd rather not put it on iCarly."

"That's up to Carly…" Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at Sam.

"No, this is about you and it's up to you whether or not it goes on the air. There's also the fact that Lilly is also in this."

"Yeah, but I think it would show mostly you and Oliver."

"We'll figure it out later," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "Right now we need to get some food."

* * *


	11. The End

Ghostly Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or that other show, ICarly.

A/N: Don't freak out, you heard it; this is a slight crossover with iCarly. I say slight, meaning that my focus is mostly on Hannah Montana, hence the categorization. Someone wanted me to write an iCarly fic but there's one problem. I only just started to watch it and I'm not a _major_ fan of the show. So rather than write a whole different deal with that, I decided to put it in a crossover. Be warned the iCarly characters might be OOC, they might not be. Since I don't know where the iCarly show is, I'm making Carly, Sam and Freddie live around or in Malibu.

A/N: thoughts in italics and speech in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 11 (The End)

"So how did you find us?" Sam asked as they walked through the streets.

"Well I assumed you might have been in that forest," Freddie stated. "Only Carly was too worried about losing another friend because of the hype the forest gets. It's a good thing Oliver called everyone over to Carly's place, though I still don't see why he couldn't let me call Carly over to a meeting place, it's just one person."

"You said she's a fan of Hannah Montana, right?" Oliver asked. "I figure since Miley happens to know someone who knows Hannah, she can get Hannah on the webcast."

"What!" Sam squealed out. "That's awesome! So will we get to see Miley?"

"No, Miley is somewhere else right now."

"Heh, Carly didn't sound too thrilled that I went into the forest," Freddie said as he crossed his arms. "I say what does it matter? I went in there and I saved the one person that meant the world to me." Freddie looked at Sam and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What would I do if Lilly wasn't here?" Oliver asked as he placed his hand on Lilly's lower back. "I wouldn't get very far that's for sure, I'd have to find another way to live my life. It would be unusual since I've spent about sixteen years with her." They made it to Carly's house and rang the doorbell.

"They don't exactly know who you're bringing, do they?" Lilly asked with narrow eyes.

"Nope, we told them that we had a surprise for them." Spencer opened the door and smiled when he saw Freddie, Sam was standing behind Lilly and Oliver as well as Freddie.

"So are these your guests?" Spencer asked as he raised an eyebrow. "What are your names?"

"Well, you just met me earlier I thought," Oliver said with a smirk. "If Carly's upset about Freddie going to the forest, he didn't go by himself."

"Well, I don't know exactly what the problem is, but Carly's relaxing."

"She should be," Freddie said with a chuckle. "She has no reason to be upset since I saved my now current girlfriend."

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Spencer raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I have a girlfriend as of today and she's the love of my life. She's an extremely beautiful girl."

"You said the same thing about that one girl, didn't you? What was her name, I think it was Valerie."

"Hey, you do _not_ talk about that freak while I'm around," Sam said as she stepped into view. Spencer's eyes widened when he looked at Sam, she smiled and waved her hand through the air. "So can we come in now, Spencer?"

"Y-Yeah, everybody is waiting in the area that they film at, that's what you told Carly to do I think." Spencer looked over at Freddie and pointed at Sam. "Did I hear you correctly, were you talking about _Sam_ just now?" Freddie smiled and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, she looked over at him and grinned.

"Yeah Spencer, you heard correct," Freddie said as he kissed Sam's lips. "All will be explained soon." The group walked into the house, Sam and Lilly waited just out of sight as Oliver and Freddie walked into the loft.

"Freddie, there you are!" Carly exclaimed as she ran over to him with anger in her eyes. "How could you go to that dangerous forest! What would have happened if I lost yet _another_ friend there?"

"You shouldn't be concerned about yourself, I wasn't. I was more concerned with saving the one I love."

"What?"

"Hey Hannah, how's it going?" Oliver asked as he waved at her.

"Do I know you?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, I'm Lilly's friend, she's the friend of one of your friends."

"Right…"

_"Well Miley, you're in for a shock tonight. I hope you can keep Hannah's composure solid."_

"I didn't go into that forest alone in the first place," Freddie said as he brushed himself off. "Oliver went along as well."

"He did _what_!" Jackson exclaimed. Hannah started to do that as well but remembered that she was not Miley at the time and she was Hannah.

"Now for our surprise," Oliver said with a grin. Oliver stood at one side of the stairs and Freddie on the other. "Girls, come on!" All eyes were on the stairwell, all eyes widened as Lilly and Sam walked into view. Oliver took Lilly's hand and Freddie took Sam's hand.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Sam tightly.

"Uh, careful," Sam said as Carly squeezed her. "Though we just ate, I still need to build up my strength."

"Oh, sorry!" Carly released Sam and took a deep breath. "I just can't believe this is happening, it's so great!"

"Yeah, and I have my hero to thank." Carly raised her eyebrow and stared at Sam with a brief look of confusion. That look quickly changed as she eyed both Sam and Freddie.

"You don't mean…" Sam nodded and Carly grinned. Jackson walked over to Oliver and Lilly.

"So what about you two?" Jackson asked.

"I'd say Oliver is my knight in shining armor," Lilly said as she wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck. He wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist and kissed her lips.

"Okay, that's enough smooching!" Rico exclaimed from the corner of the room. "Will someone please explain what the hell happened?" Oliver and Freddie nodded as Freddie took a chip from the camera and placed it into his normal camera. He pressed a button and a screen came from the ceiling. "This place has the works!"

"Well we did have a lot of help," Carly stated as Freddie connected that camera to a projector, he turned on the projector and everyone watched as an image appeared on the screen. They watched as Lilly and Sam walked into the forest, they could see looks of distress and sadness on their faces at the very beginning. "Why are you sad?"

"We had some troubles," Sam said as she crossed her arms. Everyone gasped as they watched the girls clasping their chests and falling to the ground. They saw a large circular platform shoot from the ground and into the sky, it was then that the angel, Sherry appeared and the ghostlike forms of Lilly and Sam looked around with fear in their eyes.

"You're ghosts," Jackson said quickly. The video cut off and Sherry's face appeared on the screen.

"This first part is what happened to the girls, I placed that on the camera. They entered the forest with thoughts of sadness for the men they loved who they believed did not have any feelings for them," Sherry stated with a frown. "Sam was jealous of her best friend as well because the man she loved always flirted about with her friend."

"You were jealous of me?" Carly asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Why?" Sam looked down and sighed as the video continued.

"The girls were put into ghostlike forms by the forest, they had a week to wait for their true love to come and wake them. Unfortunately they must not know the names of their real soul mate, so those names are well hidden. Six other men will try to wake them but fail, what you see after my monologue here is the action of the ones that are meant to be with them."

"I'm guessing its Oliver and Freddie then," Carly said as she crossed her arms. Everyone in the room watched with wide eyes as Oliver and Freddie stepped into the forest and the two bridges appeared, they watched as the two crossed over the quicksand and brought down the ant lion. They heard the words that got Francis and Naomi on their side and watched as they made sure to root each other on as they climbed the ladders. Soon they heard the words that Freddie and Oliver spoke and watched as the kiss awoke the two sleeping girls.

"It looks like one whole fairy tale," Spencer stated. "It's amazing that it was real."

"I didn't know you guys felt that way," Carly said quietly. Sam looked over at Carly and smiled softly.

"Well I'm not jealous of you, Carly. Though I always tried to get Freddie's attention…"

"My attention was always on you, Sam," Freddie said as he took Sam into his arms. "Why do you think I stared into the camera all the time, I was afraid you actually hated me so if you caught me watching you all the time then it wouldn't end well."

"I'm glad it worked out for you two," Carly said with a smile. "I'm so glad you're back as well, I'm sorry I tried to keep you from going to that forest, Freddie. If you didn't go, then Sam would have died for good."

"Hannah, I have a request for you," Lilly said with a smile.

"What is that?" Hannah asked as she smiled back at her.

"Can you sing 'if we were a movie' for us?"

"Sure, but I'm singing on the webcast."

"Which is on right now!" Sam exclaimed with joy. Everyone got out of the way and Freddie started up the camera. Carly stood in view and Sam out of the way.

"Hello, I'm Carly and we have a surprise for you tonight!" Carly said with a wide grin that hadn't been on her face in a long time. Sam jumped into view.

"I'm Sam and I'm back in business!" Sam exclaimed. "It's been a rough week for all of us here at iCarly, I can tell you that."

"This week was filled with so much drama, adventure and even _romance_!"

"Yeah, but you don't need to hear about all of that, just know that I am back home safely with my new friend, Lilly Truscott!" Freddie moved the camera over to Lilly, she smiled and waved at the camera as Freddie moved the camera back to focus on Sam and Carly.

"Our very own tech guy found Sam safely."

"Yeah, that's our tech geek for you." Sam looked over at Freddie and smiled sweetly, this was an act meant for Freddie but caught by several viewers. "Anyway, we have another few surprises for you, welcome our guest, Hannah Montana!" Carly and Sam applauded as Hannah walked into view.

"Hello all, I'm singing out to the world tonight, and this song is devoted to two very new couples!" Hannah exclaimed as the music started. Soon the song, if we were a movie begun to play and Hannah begun to sing. Freddie set the camera on the counter and walked over to Sam.

"Would you like to dance?" Freddie asked as he held his hand out.

_There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

"I'd love to dance, Freddie," Sam said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver walked over to Lilly and smiled at her.

"Would you like to dance, Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Yes Oliver, I was wondering if you'd ask me," Lilly said as Oliver wrapped his arms around her and the couple joined Freddie and Sam on the dance floor.

_Chorus:__  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

The two couples slow danced and everybody watched in awe as they danced in perfect synchronized motion. It was not intended but everything the guys did and the girls did was perfectly aligned. The men brought up their hands and let the women spin. Carly looked at the laptop and noticed several viewers, it appeared there were more viewers than ever before.

_(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

"They go so well together," Carly said quietly. Oliver and Freddie tipped the girls back and gazed into their eyes as they brought them back up.

"I love you Freddie," Sam said as she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you more than anything, Sam," Freddie responded.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

"Oliver, thank you so much for everything you've done for me over the years," Lilly said quietly. "I can't believe that true love has been right in front of me all this time."

"You know what they say about true love," Oliver stated. "You will never find it, it will find you and when it does, it will surely be the greatest thing that ever happened to you."

"You're the most perfect guy I know, Oliver. I don't think it's possible to be too perfect."

"I love you Lilly, I love everything about you. I love how you laugh, how you squeal when you're excited, I love how you bounce right back after something embarrassing happens. I love how you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Oliver…that means so much to me."

_  
Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

Both couples seemed frozen in time, without a care in the world. The girls held their breaths as they were frozen by the gazes that the guys held on them. Lilly and Sam literally felt like melting as they gazed back into the eyes of their lover. In one smooth and slow movement, Oliver and Freddie lowered their heads and kissed Lilly and Sam as the chorus to the song played and faded. Soon the room was filled with applause and Carly noticed that the site for the show already had several comments, namely about the new relationship of Freddie and Sam.

"Don't ever get lost again, Lilly," Oliver said quietly. "You know that if you get lost again, I'm going to come find you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Oliver."

"So, I hope you weren't too fearful during the week."

"I wasn't I just chose to have the mindset where I didn't think about it."

"So fear, you…"

"I don't think about it. What I'm thinking about now, is how I'm going to enjoy spending the rest of my life with the man of my dreams, the one I love and his name is Oliver Oken."

"I can live with that." Oliver smirked and once more he kissed Lilly's lips.

* * *

That was the final chapter, I hope you enjoyed this story. There are reasons I had to out three up in one.


End file.
